


stay still sweetheart

by sapphicsinners



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Begging, Blood Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, Knifeplay, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsinners/pseuds/sapphicsinners
Summary: Dom/Sub knife and blood play between Lilith and Zelda. also bondage.





	stay still sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> this is,,, a lot. leave a comment if u like it xx also this has no plot because i do what i want and what i want is porn

Black ropes pulled taught across soft, milky flesh, spreading Zelda apart. Her slender legs were splayed, her wrists and ankles bound to the posts of the bed, leaving her deliciously vulnerable. She couldn’t help but twitch her hips , desperate for any friction, dripping into the sheets in anticipation. 

‘sweetheart, you’re going to have to be better than that, or it’ll be your blood spilling next.’ 

Lilith stood at the end of the bed, gazing upon Zelda’s exposed, writhing body, eyes gleaming with lust and hunger, voice the embodiment of sin. 

‘my beautiful little captive, so needy already?’ She trailed one cold finger through Zelda’s folds, and slowly brought it to her mouth, licking it clean. ‘you’re soaking, darling,  
such a desperate little slut. i haven’t even started yet’

Zelda watched through a lust-filled haze as Lilith slowly picked up a knife, and ran her tongue along the blade, moaning.

‘can you stay still for me little one?’

Zelda whimpered, nodding furiously, divinely submissive. She felt the cool, flat side of the blade being pressed against her stomach, pushing her down into the silk sheets. Lilith began to trail the knife up her torso, leaving delicate pink marks in its wake. She tilted her head back, eyes fluttering shut as the glinting blade dragged across the pale column of her throat, not daring to breathe. 

‘such a good girl for me’ lilith murmured, before tracing the path of the knife with her tongue, obscenely teasing. Zelda whined at the contact, pulling at her bonds.  
‘now little one,’ growled lilith, head snapping up, ‘that won’t do at all.’ She crawled between Zelda’s open, trembling legs. ‘i told you to be still, didn’t i?’

‘y-yes mistress’ zelda whimpered, the predatory gaze of her captor causing another wave of arousal to wash over her. ‘i’ll be good’ 

she felt the razor sharp blade being dragged across the soft flesh of her inner thighs, burgundy beads of blood pooling where her porcelain skin had split, desperately trying to hold still as Lilith brought the tip tantalizingly close to her thrumming clit, but passed over it to slice the pale skin of her other thigh.  
‘such a good little slut for me, you’re doing so well’ she cooed ‘you look so pretty when you’re desperate for me to ruin you. you don’t care if i cut you open or fuck you open, do you darling? as long as i touch you’  
‘p-please Lilith, please, anything’ 

Holding Zelda’s pleading gaze, she leant forward and lapped up the blood spilling from her legs.  
‘delicious, darling. so good for me, my perfect little whore’  
with bloody lips, she roughly kissed over her throbbing clit, causing zelda’s legs to jolt against the rope. 

‘fuck lilith, please’  
‘be patient pet, i’m not finished with you yet’

lilith crawled over zeldas twitching body, leaving bloody kiss marks across her pale chest, before slowly lowering the bloodied blade of the knife to her open mouth. Zelda moaned, sucking at the blade and staring into lilith’s predatory eyes.  
‘you like that, sweetheart?’ lilith crooned, as zelda whimpered and nodded her head desperately, wrapping her tongue around the blade. As Lilith slowly pulled it out, it glistened with saliva and blood, which she smeared across the chest of the witch, smirking. 

‘you dirty girl, you’re making such a mess of yourself. i suppose you like that though, don’t you?’

Holding Zelda’s pleading stare, she sliced across the underside of her breast, the dark red blood dripping beautifully sinfully against her fair skin.  
Zelda’s pained squeal quickly gave way to a deep, needy moan as lilith’s tongue swiped across the gash and around a hardened nipple, sucking and biting. 

‘lilith, fuck, please, please, i need you inside me please’ 

In an instant , Lilith plunged the handle of the knife deep into Zelda’s soaked pussy. Her back arched, thrashing against the restraints as she almost sobbed at the feeling of being filled up, how impossibly good it felt. 

‘so needy, so wanting. such a little slut for your mistress. i could slit your pretty little throat and you wouldn’t care, as long as i kept fucking you, isn’t that right sweetheart?’ lilith whispered, before biting at Zelda’s earlobe. ‘the sounds you make when i fill you up are so pretty. i think i’d like to keep you like this, whining and moaning and begging for more. would you like that pet?’

Zelda’s pleads were incomprehensible through her pants and groans as the angle of the hilt inside her shifted and hit her g spot, another gush of wetness dripping onto the blade.  
She was so, so close, her eyes glassy and impossibly wide, her breaths ragged, her body writhing under Lilith.  
Slowly , lilith pulled the handle from zelda’s sopping cunt, smirking at how much of a mess she had made as the witch whined, tears brimming in her eyes as she was held precariously in the edge. 

‘open wide sweetheart. you need to clean up your mess, my filthy little whore’

Desperately obedient, Zelda opened her mouth, sucking on the handle, her own arousal, as tears spilled from her eyes, muffled pleads escaping her beautifully full mouth.  
‘would you like to come now, pet?’ lilith purred, gazing into zelda’s eyes, threatening to roll back in her head.  
Zelda’s body shuddered at the words, nodding violently as tears dripped down her gorgeous, bloody face.  
In a heartbeat, Lilith had discarded the knife and was staring, ravenous, at Zelda’s twitching, horrendously sensitive cunt, a sticky mess of blood and cum smeared across her thighs.  
Zelda groaned, thrashed around as lilith dragged her tongue through her impossibly wet pussy, drinking her in, sucking desperately at her over sensitive clit, dipping her tongue inside as Zelda moaned, praising and cursing anyone who would listen.  
a bite to Zelda’s tortured clit sent her over the edge, her body clenching and contorting as a flood of wetness spilled out of her.

Time stopped. Nothing existed except for the ecstasy she felt. 

Lilith kissed away her tears, holding her bloody and ruined form secure in her arms.

‘such a good girl, i love you my darling’  
‘thank you, my love. i adore you’


End file.
